Story:Star Trek: Columbia/The Storm/Act Two
The five Romulan warbirds are approaching Columbia. On the bridge lights are flickering as Captain Martin looks at the viewer of the warbirds approaching them, the ship jolts as sparks erupts from the ceiling and MSD in the situation room. Hull plating is down to 65% Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her console. Martin gets up from her chair. Mr. T'Rao can we maneuver? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No not with the freighter docked to us Captain Ensign T'Rao says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Disengage docking clamps, Katie charge the warp pods to explode Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She nods and inputs commands into the console. Uh, Captain nothing is happening the warp pods are on standby Commander Williams says as she looks at her. Martin looks at her. What? Captain Martin asked in a surprised look. Another shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling as coolant spews from the ceiling as well. T'Rao set course for the Paulson nebula full impulse Captain Martin says as she sits in her chair as sparks erupt again from behind Lieutenant Lao. She looks at her console. Hull plating is down Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her console. The Columbia speeds towards the nebula. On the bridge Captain Martin looks at the viewer showing the purple fog. Take us in Ensign Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer still and leans forward. The Columbia glides into the purple fog. Ensign T'Rao looks at his console. The field is getting too dense, ma'am Ensign T'Rao says as he looks at his console. Martin looks at him. Steady, analysis of the nebula cloud, Commander Nelson Captain Martin says as she looks at Ensign T'Rao then at Commander Nelson. Nelson looks at his console. Eighty two percent dilithium hydroxyls, magnesium, chromium, it should provide an effective screen against their sensors, Captain Commander Nelson says as he looks at his console then up at Captain Martin. She looks over at Commander Williams. Kate prepare to reverse engines full stop Captain Martin says as she looks at Commander Williams. Commander Williams inputs commands into the console. The Columbia vanishes, and the Romulan fleet halts. On the bridge Commander Nelson looks at his no scanners. The Romulan fleet is continuing scans, attempting to locate us Commander Nelson says as he looks into his scanner and then at Captain Martin. Brianna looks at them. Maintain sensor lock if they move into the cloud I wanna be the first to know, Nelson organize damage control teams Captain Martin says as she looks at him and she walks into her ready room. Commander Nelson goes to the center chair. In her ready room she's looking over the crew reports, when the com activates. Engineering to Captain Martin Commander Williams says over the com. She activates it. Martin here Captain Martin says as she spoke into the com. Can you report to engineering we've found something Commander Williams says over the com. She leaves her ready room. In engineering two security men are holding Commander Ryan. He's the reason our power grid went down, he used the phase pistol to shoot the EPS conduits Commander Williams says as she looks at Brianna then at Commander Ryan. She looks at him. Why did you do it? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He just looks at her. Confine him to quarters maximum security and search him for any other hacking devices Captain Martin says as she looks at the two guards. They escorts him away from engineering as she looks at Commander Williams. How long are we looking at to restore main power? Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Williams thinks. An hour or two Commander Williams says as she looks at her. She looks at her. Get started Captain Martin says as she leaves engineering. Commander Williams breathes as she gets to work with her engineering team.